


Whole Again

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Separations, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artangan and His daemon get separated, what are the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> An Idea given by a reader. loved it and wrote it. It went wild in my mind. Working from my phone at the moment so point out any mistakes I have missed.

It was supposed to be a typical easy mission. Deliver the letter come back and continue with life. That was it. So where was d’Artangan. Athos was pacing back and forth in front of Aramis and Porthos. Bijou was flying from roof to roof in the barracks. “Where is he?!” He finally yelled slamming his hands down on the table and collapsing into the chair. “He was supposed to be back hours ago.” Bijou swooped down into the table and crooned softly against his face. “He’s fine. He is fine. He will be fine” She was speaking softly and rubbing her face against her humans. Aramis cast a look to Porthos and winced, they were both considering taking Athos out to look for d’Artangan. 

Soon enough though he did appear. Athos was immediately aware of when d’Artangan entered the court yard, but there was something wrong. He was with out a mount, and he staggered. Athos dashed towards him catching him just as he pitched forward to his knees and into Athos chest. Aramis was soon grabbing his bag of healer tools and dashing over. “Is he hurt? Can you see any wounds?” Aramis asked quickly searching for anything that could cause such a collapse. Athos took stock of his lover. 

d’Artangan was quivering in Athos arms and their was definite signs of battle on his uniform, a series of small nicks and cut. But this was no reason for such a drastic collapse of one so strong. He continued to look even closer, tears. He has been crying, scratch that he was still crying. Tears were still falling from dead eyes, slipping down his blotchy cheeks. Something was missing from d’Artangans eyes. Athos suddenly became aware that d’Artangan was speaking, muttering quiet words half unheard half unsaid. “Anu… Anu. Took her. Anu…” Athos frowned. “d’Artangan, whats wrong? Speak to me please.” d’Artangan looked up to Athos and he was struck by the bottomless lost emptiness as he moved a pair clutched hands to show Athos.

Leaning away from d’Artangan he gently held the hands that were offered and noticed that they were holding something tightly. Cupping the hands he tried to pry them open. “d’Artangan, please show me. Tell me, something” d’Artangan gently opened his hands to show him what was in them. 

“They took her.” 

Within his trembling hands there was a large tuft of white and black fur, just strands that danced and were blown away by the wind. It clicked, Athos pulled him in tight and felt him dissolve in his arms. Aramis frowned and looked to Athos for an answer. “Who ever attacked him have taken Anumpama.” Athos voice was full of rage and sorrow. Porthos and Adelynn both made noised of rage and marched towards Treville office yelling back. “I am going to get Treville. He needs to see this, we need to get her back.” They all new that it was a lost cause, they were separated now, damaged. It didn’t really matter if they were brought back together now, there would be no bond, no connection both would be dead inside. Evette wound herself around d’Artangans waist in hopes of giving him some comfort. 

Aramis felt hopeless, he could heal broken bones and bullet wounds but this was un-fixable. He had seen the affects of forced separation, the loss, the catatonia and the eventual loss of the will to live. He had seen the broken shells that were the daemons and the people, the loss of all goals and ambition. He couldn’t imagine this happening to d’Artangan, lively and curious d’Artangan. First would come the empty hopelessness then the screaming anger at everyone then nothing would be left just a body “Take him to your rooms, he doesn’t need an audience.” Aramis suggested and helped Athos lift him. d’Artangan made no recognition of the move just lying in Athos arms with Evette sat on the top of him. One hand was still clutching at a few strands of the fur he had left. Bijou circled low warning off the gathering spectators. 

Athos laid d’Artangan down and tried to warm his freezing hands, wrapping him in blankets and letting Aramis start the fire in the room. “I want her.” Both stopped moving and looked to d’Artangan. “I want her back, please.” He held out his hands like they could give her to him there and then. They didn’t know what to say to him. After a few moments he drew his hands back to his own chest, he realised that they couldn’t giver her to him. “I want her.” Athos tried to reach out to him but d’Artangan lashed out wild and uncontrolled. He began to scream, voice shrill and deafening. Fists pounding against Athos chest. “I WANT HER BACK. GIVER HER BACK.” Athos tried and tried to constrain the lashing and punching as he began to cry also.

Porthos opened the door to Athos room and dashed in leaving Treville in the doorway watching and he used his own massive body size to embrace d’Artangan and give Athos chance to help Aramis put together a sedative draft. d’Artangan caught sight of his captain and turned his anger on him, this was his fault. “You said it was a one man job. You said I could go alone. They took her from me!.” No one commented on the way that d’Artangan must have been tearing at his own throat while screaming. Treville had never seen someone loose their daemon this way, he had seen plenty of battle field deaths of daemon then human but a daemon taken. It was scary. He walked in cautiously. “I’m sorry son. I’m so sorry. I thought it was safe. I thought it was a quick thing.” Treville wanted to leave, to go after whoever had done this but he needed more information. “Tell us, tell us who done it.” d’Artangan hadn’t stopped fighting until that moment. He stopped and looked at Treville with his dead and lightness eyes. “Monsieur De Chevalier.” His voice went dead and lifeless, he gave up. Aramis held the draft but Athos shook his head it was pointless now.

Athos almost wanted the screaming back, at least he gave the impression of being alive. It was later in the evening and he had sat by d’Artangans bed for almost six hours while Treville petitioned the King to allow a musketeer raid. In those six hours d’Artangan had barely moved save for when Porthos lay his limp form on the bed. If it wasn’t for the small whimpers that came from him periodically and the crying that resulted when d’Artangan had dosed off and woken to reach out of Anumpama and found her gone. By now though he had even stopped sleeping now, he just stared at the wall. Blinking once in a while then his frame would shake and go still. 

Was this d’Artangans life now, this empty shell that shook at the touch of others. Would it have been kinder to let end his pain, this endless aching pain. How long would he last before he just went to sleep and didn’t wake up. “Athos?” Aramis voice startled him and he jumped slightly. Athos craned his neck to look at him. “What are you thinking about?” Aramis asked this and he didn’t know what to say.   
“Truth?” Athos questioned and Aramis nodded. “Whether or not I should give him an end to his pain. How can we justify letting him live like this, He wouldn’t live he would survive and that would be it.” Aramis eyes widened and Evette whimpered.  
“No! Athos, listen to your self. He will…” Aramis didn’t know what he wanted to say. Athos looked him dead in the eyes.  
“He will what? Go and become like Marsac. Pick some one to blame and end up dying in agony because his mind couldn’t reconcile the fact that his soul has been severed from his body?” Aramis cast his eyes to the floor and didn’t say anything for a while.   
“Please, at least wait for Porthos and Treville to get back from seeing the king.”

…………………………………………………………………………………  
Treville stood next to Porthos, Adelynn was pacing a little, dancing foot to foot. Treville's wolf hound daemon Tulsiol watched sat back on her haunches. They were stood outside the private receiving chambers of the King and Queen waiting to be announced. The guards were eying the pair with barely disguised fear. Porthos had been brought to stop him from going off and taking the law into his own hands as he was want to do. The gilded doors were opened from the inside and they were announced to the King and Queen.

Stepping inside the bowed deep sweeping their hats from their heads and waiting till the King addressed them.   
“Ah, Treville. What can I do for you?” The King was lounging arms and legs spread on his throne and watching his captain with half lidded eyes. Evelyn his monkey was sat on the back of the chair head cocked to one side. Treville stepped forward and prepared to explain.   
“I need you permission to deploy the entire regiment. To Monsieur De Chevalier’s estate. he has committed a grievous crime.” In the split second Treville took to take a breath the Cardinal jumped in, his Siamese cat daemon jumping forward and approaching Tulsiol.   
“Captain, what slander is this? Monsieur de Chevalier is a respected member of the court and a friend of the Kings.” King Louis held his hand up to stop the Cardinal.  
“I’m sure the Captain Treville has a perfectly good explanation as to this accusation. Explain!” Treville nodded his thanks and began again.  
“I sent a Musketeer to deliver your letter, Young d’Artangan in fact.” The king moved and sat forward in his chair at the mention of the boy with such an interesting daemon. “He delivered the letter as asked but something went wrong and the boys Daemon was captured. Anumpama.” The King frowned, such a wonderful daemon and young man. (Queen Anne had given him a right telling off about the daemon touching thing after their last incident.)   
“Is the boy also captured or are they using her as leverage?” Louis asked placing one hand beneath his chin and leaning even further forward.   
“Neither you Majesty. From what we can tell there was a struggle, he was probably knocked out and then she was taken. Separated from him.” Queen Anne gasped and her hand flew to her mouth eyes wide. Her other hand grabbed for her daemon, a beautiful white cat that sat on her lap. Even the Cardinal seemed to be taken aback by such a blatant act of violation.   
“d’Artangan woke and returned to the barracks where he is being tended by his brothers in arms. There was little point in summoning a doctor, he is already catatonic.” King Louis stood from his chair and made his way to Treville and Porthos. Evelyn climbed gracefully onto his shoulder and sat watching tail wrapping round his neck.   
“Musketeer, your name?” He spoke to Porthos.   
“Porthos, your majesty, and this is Adelynn.” He bowed his head. King Louis watched him for a few seconds.  
“You wish to go after those that have hurt your brother. Porthos du Vallon.” If Porthos was shocked by the use of his full name he made no show of it but nodded. “Then so you shall.” He turned to Treville. “You may take your regiment and lay waste to Monsieur de Chevalier’s estate. No man may take another’s daemon, especially not from my Musketeers.” The Cardinal began to to splutter where he stood.  
“Your Majesty are you sure this is wise. Monsieur de Chevalier bares certain lands that are strategic to-“ He was cut off.  
“Cardinal, he shall be stripped of his wealth and his lands. I do not wish such a criminal to be within my court.” He once again addressed Treville, and with a rare display of Kingly authority he ordered “Go and bring this man to justice, and give my musketeer justice also.” Treville and Porthos bowed and retreated from the rooms.

Striding down the corridor Treville let his mind turn to how he was going to run this campaign against the man. Porthos was walking next to him their daemon easily catching up. They were just about to reach the end of the corridor when they heard a female voice call out to them. “Musketeers!” Stopping and turning to see who had called for them they were shocked to see Queen Anne in the corridor. They bowed and waited till she reached them. “What can we do for you your majesty.?” Questioned Treville. The Queen with all her grace spoke kindly. “Captain, this d’Artangan is young and this is such a tragedy. It was my letter that the King asked you deliver. It was petty and unimportant, and I feel somewhat guilty over this. It was only a matter of a maid that I was enquiring after, she had left my service to join Chevalier’s. But I wish that the boy be made as comfortable as possible. Bring him to the Palace, he shall have some rooms and a physician.” Treville although extremely grateful felt ashamed of the anger that rose like a snake in his chest. d’Artangan had to suffer because of a letter about a servant. “Thank you your majesty. I am sure you kindness is a great comfit to d’Artangan, and fear not. I may have been a weaker man that suffered if not for d’Artangan, now an evil man may be brought to justice.” Queen Anne smiled and nodded clearly demising them again.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Athos and Armais had lapsed into silence neither willing to apologise or speak words of pointless comfort to each other. Both grabbed their swords when the door burst open and Porthos and Treville reappeared. Porthos looked angry, furious even. “Porthos, whats the matter.” Aramis chose to ignore the irony of the sentence and waited for Porthos to answer. “That oh so important letter that he was to deliver, was the queens. It was enquiring after a servant that has moved.” He was seething voice gravelly and deep. Aramis frowned and stood walking to Porthos and laying a hand over his heart. “It’s to late now to worry about what the letter was about we just need to help him.” Porthos sighed and nodded. Treville looked at d’Artangan who still hadn’t moved and explained what the Queen had offered and that they were allowed to take the entire regiment to retrieve Anumpama.

Athos cocked an eyebrow. “The Queen offered d’Artangan a guest chamber to stay in, and a court physician?” Treville nodded, and gestured to the door. “There is a carriage waiting out side and a guard for said carriage. Take him to the palace and ensure his comfort. Then return, by then I shall have the regiment prepared and we will ride out.” Athos nodded and lifted the surprising light and limp d’Artangan bridal style and carried him down the rickety stairs. He was followed by Aramis show as keeping an eye out for other threats.

There was indeed a carriage waiting, a rather nice carriage that was being surrounded by people watching and waiting to see what was going on. The second people spotted d’Artangan the whispered began, between daemon and daemon and human. Where was his daemon? What had happened? For those who knew d’Artangan there were this whispers of Anumpama’s name. Suddenly from the crowd there was the sounds of someone struggling to get to the front. Aramis nodded to Athos to carry on and went to see what was going on. It was constance she was fighting her way to the front of the crowd all elbows and hands. “Let me through. Whats happened.” Aramis forced the people apart and let her through to the front where she stopped and gasped hand coming to her mouth. Benoit chatter nervously next to Evette. “Aramis what happened? What’s wrong with him. Where is Anu?” Aramis didn’t answer but the look on his face was enough. She began to cry.  
“We are going to get her back. The king as released the entire regiment to go after the monster that took her.” Constance nodded by her eyes never left d’Artangan. Aramis touched her arm and left her, he had to go with Athos and d’Artangan.

They got comfortable in the carriage, with Athos lap covered by a cushion for his head and Aramis holding d’Artangans legs. “Did you hear? The King is letting us go and take the regiment. We can get her back.” Athos tried talking to him, tried to get anything other then the blank stare from him. He had stopped crying a while ago but Aramis was certain that was more to do with the fact that he had run out of tears lost the will to cry other than choosing to stop. “Athos, stop. He can’t hear you. He needs her.” He had slowly lost any semblance of hope for the situation after his argument with Athos, it was true. d’Artangan would be d’Artangan with out Anumpama, he needed her or he was nothing. “Wasn’t it you who said that I needed to wait till we heard the king. There has to be the slightest chance that this can be fixed.” Athos spoke with desperate hope, his heart and emotions were saying one thing and his mind and logic was saying another. What was he supposed to believe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
She watched the humans, watched their daemons. None came near her. Not since they had locked her in this cage. Where was her human? Why couldn’t she feel him? He was just gone. She twitched a paw trying to muster the energy to stand, to fight her way out, to get back to d’Artangan. What was the point though, why should she fight when there was nothing left to fight for. No bond, no connection left. 

She looked around her surroundings. She was being guarded,two me both with tiny mouse daemons that were staying as far away as possible from her. Her cage was in a stately room, all silk wall hangings and posh furnishings. She could see the doors where that man had come in earlier. Gloating to her, speaking of her human. She remembered him saying that she was his now, his to own and show off. She would never be his.

She remembered the fight, her human had fought well but they were grievously out numbered. She remembered watching as he was coshed over the head with a musket butt. She had roared and tried to get closer to him but a net had been thrown over her, tangling her paws and causing her to stumbled and fall. She remembers screaming and roaring for her human to get up and fight. Then nothing.

Next thing she new she woke up here in this cage, with the empty feeling and not will to carry on. Just agonising pain that she couldn’t voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The physician was sympathetic and knew that he was useless, he could only give him something make him sleep deep and dreamlessly. A kindness if you asked him. d’Artangan had been given a beautiful room that looked out on the gardens. Changed from his leathers into a cotton shirt and woollen sleep pant he was lain in the luxury bed and forced to sleep. 

Athos and Aramis gave him one last look and departed from the room both resolving that they were going to get her back. They were going to help him, or they would be the one to take him and end his pain.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The sight of fifty musketeers mounted in full regalia hooves pounding through the streets of Paris was a sight that sent people scuttling to the alleys and shops. The sound was near deafening as the the dust was suffocating. In great plumes it rose to obscure the horses legs.

Soon enough the streets of Paris gave way to the fields of the Parisian wheat and grain farmers. The workers stopped and watched this mass outpouring of men. Athos, Porthos and Aramis lead the column next to Treville. They spoke little concentrating on road a head of them. Each contemplate the horrid things that they could do to the criminal when they got their hands on him.   
Athos was contemplating the many ways that he could use only the point of his sword to teach the man what happened when you touched his lover, when you stripped him of everything that made him d’Artangan. He was thinking of the the way he would capture De Chevalier daemon and hold her at the boundary between permanent bond separation and excruciating distance. Yes a fitting punishment, he would not take his daemon away no that was to good for him.

Aramis watched Athos, watched with fear as many emotions passed over the musketeers face. He wanted to punish the criminal but he was more conceded with getting Anumpama back to d’Artangan and hoping for some relief for the boy. He could see it in Athos face that he was thinking of revenge, like d’Artangan was already dead. There was still hope, no matter how much he had to convince himself of that there was still hope. Porthos drew level with him and looked pointedly at Athos, Aramis shrugged and raised his eyebrows. Porthos pushed his horse harder and drew level with Athos.  
“What is going on in that head of yours?” Porthos asked, Athos turned to him and glared. Porthos dropped his horse back to Aramis and stayed their for the rest of the three day ride. That was the downside of such a large party they were slowed to nearly double the time.

…………………………………………………………………………………….  
They had stopped only to rest and water the horses, there had been little chatter and a lot of Athos brooding while the others stayed away and out of harms reach. He stay sober and quick minded. Planning out in every little detail the punishment that the bastard would suffer. He realised that he would likely not be able to inflict such damage but it was all he could do to keep sane to plan and think. 

The lands and estate of de Chevalier were spread far and wide, yet with fifty musketeers it was easy to storm and apprehend the monster when he rode out to hunt. He was surprisingly unassuming. A small man with beady eyes and a receding hair line and naked litre rodent for a daemon. It was his smug and oily grin that forced shivers down Aramis spine as he watched the man being lead into camp.  
“Ah the second time I have been graced with the presence of the Kings musketeers. The last one was a lovely boy with a stunning daemon. She was a wonder.” His voice was high and nasal. It grated on Athos already frayed nerves. He lunged forward, only to be held back by Porthos strong grip around him. “Let me go! I’m gonna make him pay. d’Artangan didn’t deserve this. Bijou was eyeing the scene from a tree, contemplating a swooping dive when she was distracted by Adelynn on the ground. She was yelling up at her. “Don’t even think about it."  
“Athos we need to know where she is. Once we have her you can do anything you want to him.” Porthos was shocked to hear the level of loathing that was in Treville voice but he did approve of the notion of revenge and retribution on this man.

Athos shrugged off Porthos grip and turned to De Chevalier. He grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him up from the ground. “Well, If your so proud. Where is the daemon where is Anumpama?” De Chevalier was a coward, that was common knowledge. He was shaking now, these men were going to kill him. They couldn’t do that he was a count. “You can’t hurt me the King will not let me be hurt.” Treville stepped forward and brandished a scroll bearing the Kings seal. “This is a disposition of your title from this King, all your land and monies are forfeit. You are worthless the King has abandoned you.”  
De Chevalier felt all his security drain from his body, his legs turned to jelly and his bowels to water. Athos dropped him in disgust and stood back. “The mans fouled himself. Vile!” Aramis turned up his nose at the stench. “Please..Please don’t hurt me. I beg you. I’ll tell you where she is. I promise please.” Bijou swooped down and dive bombed his head. “Why should we spare you? You have tore a boy apart for your own selfish gains. Now tell me where she is and we will see what I do then.” Athos hissed through gritted teeth. “In m..my h..house. Gu..guarded , he h…had the key.” He stuttered. Athos kicked him hard in the head knocking him unconscious. He strode to Treville. “I want him hung.” Treville nodded.  
“Go and find Anumpama. I will ensure that he is sent back to Paris in the Bastille. He will face the noose.” Athos grunted and headed for his horse. Aramis and Porthos followed beckoning a few others to follow them incase they needed back up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Anumpama watched the door, she wanted to see something anyone come and save her. Take her back to her human. She didn’t know how long she had been there , how long she had missed her human. She didn’t need food or water so no-once came to visit her. Her ears perked up when she heard the sounds of battle coming from the outside hallway, the sound of swords and musket fire. The guards stood beside her cage tensed and drew there swords. The door rattled and then burst open. There in the door way stood, her three favourite people. Cast like heroes from childhood fairy tales the walked in swords pointed at the guards who now shook where they stood.  
“The Key. Now!” Athos demanded and one guard dropped it before the pair scuttled from the room. Athos swooped down and grabbed the key rushing for the cage. Evette had already slipped in between the bars and was talking reassuringly to Anumpama.   
“Everything is going to be alright now. We can take you back to d’Artangan. He is was not injured. He missed you. We are taking you home.” Evette was chattering in quick sentences she was panicking about the lack of response form the usually happy and talkative tiger. “Please. Anu. Your oaky now. You have to be. For him. For us.” The cage rattled open and Athos dashed inside. “Anu. Can you stand?” Athos realised that he was speaking directly to her, but there was little else he could do. She didn’t mind, it was nice to see them and hear them. She struggled to her feet as best she could before collapsing hard to the floor, whimpering as he legs and paws were caught beneath her. Athos eyes went wide, she was far to big to carry. “Aramis see if you can find the carriage that belongs to this estate. We can transport her in that.” Aramis nodded and Evette trotted after him out of the cage and the room. Porthos got close and knelt beside her. “Anu. He’s waiting for you. You know that.” Adelynn lay next to her and pressed her body close to the heaving belly and chest. Athos reached out to pet and sooth her but hesitated, would she accept the touch. 

Anumpama saw the movement and used what little of her strength she had to raise her large head and pushed it into the hand. Athos smile quirked and he let his hands massage her body. Bijou ran her beak through her face fur and preened her gently copying her human in many ways. Soon Aramis clutching a woollen blanket to his chest. “I have the carriage out front, it is ready and horsed. If we can get her onto this blanket then we can carry her down, speeding the weight and making it easier.” Athos nodded and stood stooping in the cage. “Right, Anu. You heard the plan. We need to roll you on this first though.” She nodded sedately, truthfully she thought that she would let them do anything if it got her back to her human her d’Artangan.

The roller her gently onto the blanket and lifted it slightly off the ground. Porthos supported the back and Aramis and Athos the front. Even Evette and Adelynn forced their way beneath the heavy weight and took some of it on their backs to help the movement. Bijou continued to preen and comfort her. She found the will to speak suddenly. “Am I going to see him again?” Bijou crowed loudly and Athos stopped walking. Turning and looking at her. “Yes. I promise.”

The path to the carriage was slow but once they had her inside along with Athos with her they began their trip their back to Paris. Aramis whipped the carriage horses harder and harder forcing them faster and faster. Porthos rode next to the carriage hard and fast. They would only stop to change the horses at an inn on the way. “Faster” Aramis whipped the reigns again harder. The horses lurched faster again mouths foaming, they had ridden for over nine hours now, the horse needed a rest. “I can see the inn.” Aramis yelled over the sound of hooves. Athos who was gently watching Anumpama sleep petted her fur to wake her. “We are changing horses.” She nodded and slipped back into her distressed sleep.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Paris loomed up quickly and and soon enough they were inside the walls. Aramis slowed the carriage and expertly guided it towards the palace. Once inside the palace gates Athos again woke Anumpama. “We are nearly there. We are at the palace, where d’Artangan had been taken.” She felt something lighten in her soul, she was close to him she knew it, she could feel it. She tried to stand again, to get to him. Athos pushed her down, she whimpered and struggled. “Please, you are still so weak. We will get you to him I promised you that.” She slumped and looked at him with begging eyes. “Please.” It was a single word but it broke Athos heart again, the feeble desperation for the fact that she could not even stand. “We will get you to him.”

A card was waiting at the steps of the palace, one that she could be slipped not easily. It had been layered with soft blankets and plush cushions for her comfort. A few valets and the physician were waiting. Athos clambered from the carriage and headed for the physician. “How is he?” The physician shook his head. “He has no appetite and I could not give him anymore sleeping draft without him taking sustenance, so as such he has slept little and eaten less.” Athos frowned and turned to help with getting Anu back on the cart.

They rolled her through the halls and soon came to the room that d’Artangan had been housed. Aramis pushed the doors opened and opened his eyes. d’Artangan had removed himself from the bed and had forced himself into the corner of the room curled up. “d’Artangan, we brought her back. See?” He didn’t even acknowledge the presence of another in the room. Evette nudged at Aramis leg. “Take her to him. Make him touch her.” Aramis nodded and helped Athos push the cart into the corner.  
Athos reached out and took d’Artanagan’s hand. He prayed to every god he could think of, he prayed for a miracle that the bond would be re-forged. Gently he laid the had on the fur and let it go. Standing back he watched for his miracle.

Minuets passed and nothing happened, Athos felt hope drain out of his system. It was all for nothing, he was never going to be d’Artangan agains. Then movement, a finger twitched, then the whole hand as it closed around the fur. Athos wanted to jump for joy. Aramis gently gripped his shoulder and pulled him back from the room. “Leave them be, let him bond with her if her can. “ Porthos followed them out and sat on a bench in the hall. He petted Adelynn and took notice that both Aramis and Athos were holding their daemons close to them. He smiled it seem seemed that not only he was feeling the presence of their won daemon for prominently.  
They waited of hours, Athos paced before the door. He wanted to enter but was stopped every time by Aramis and Porthos. “If something was wrong we would know.” He would nod then go back to pacing over and over, soon he would try again and it would be Porthos turn.

Athos jumped when the doors opened of their own accord from the inside, He whipped around to see who had opened it. d’Artangan was stood in there door way, he was beaming although Athos could see a haunted look deep in his eyes. Anumpama stood next to him his hand in her fur. “Thank you, thank you so much. “ D’Artangan was about to say it again when Athos grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Soon getting over his shock d’Artangan reciprocated and dipped his tongue to battle with Athos. Aramis and Porthos cast their eyes heavenward and tried to ignore what was happening. 

Suddenly there was a cough, Athos snapped back and all four turned to stare as Queen Anne looked back at them. She was smiling slightly. “I am relieved to see you returned to whole.” She spoke with grace, but it did nothing to hide her relief. “It is indeed a miracle your majesty. It has never been seen before.” Aramis spoke bowing to her. She smiled back. “Quite right, god be praised. As for the present, My husband the King wishes to see you all.” She waited looking directly at d’Artangan. “Monsieur d’Artangan. A fresh pair of clothes will be along shortly if you wish to change.” d’Artangan bowed. “Thank you my Queen. I understand it is you I also have to thank for my comfort and care.” She dipped her head slightly. “it was the least I could do.” She turned and left followed by her ladies. Quickly a servant came rushing with clothes and water.

Entering the room to wash d’Artangan’s world tipped dangerously, and he stumbled. Athos caught him and gave him a concerned look. “Felt weak, dizzy.” Athos sat him on the bed and retrieved the water and cloth. “After effects, I reckon that you will feel that for a while.” Aramis concluded. d’Artangan looked up. “I do not care. I have her back. I feared I’d never see her again. Oh god, it was horrible.” He felt his eyes water, he sniffed and tried to stop himself. Athos dropped he cloth and pulled him into an embrace. “it’s okay to cry. You have been through so much. My brave one. So much and come out the other side whole. Like the miracle you are.” d’Artangan let himself cry, it was joy for which he cried. He had never felt such hollow emptiness before in his heart, the part where she and been had been like a black hole sucking everything around it in, every last ounce of his will and life.  
When his hand felt her fur again something sparked and it began to grow like a flame, it caught. Everything burned and glowed, it hurt but it was a good pain. Like the ache of muscles after sword practice, but of a scale so much larger. Soon he found the will to moved to holder her closer and speak to her. Next came the need to check her make sure she was well. Then with will to find the man he loved. He was whole again but her would always fear the separation more than anything ever.  
Athos held him while he cried and then clean and helped him dress again alway reassuring him, taking of love and life.

Once presentable, and after considerable touching and reassurance between himself and Anu d’Artangan and the others presented themselves before the King.   
“Ah, you are a wonder indeed young d’Artangan. You reforge your bond after separation.” The cardinals slimy voice was like oil but he was harmless here, there was little he could do in front of the king. Louis came down from the throne and made his way to the four of them.  
“I am happy to see you well.” He spoke with genuine joy.   
“Thank you your majesty.” d’Artangan bowed deeply. “I thank you for allowing a lowly musketeer to stay in you palace.” Louis waved his hand.   
“Not so lowly. I should please you to know that de Chevalier is to be hung at first light in the square, but it does leave me with a slight problem.” He paused and eyes d’Artangan. “It leaves me with a large province with out a count to rule. The people need their figure heads don’t you agree.” All nodded wondering where exactly the King was going with this.  
“I hear that your farm was taken and burnt by Labarge and that you received no compensation. Well, insight of recent events I deem it fit for compensation due to injury in the service of my queen and as long overdue compensation for your farm. I name you Comte de Lorie Valley.” There was stunned silence about the room, The king was grinning widely with humour. It took a while for d’Artangan to find his voice.   
“Thank you your majesty, but I know nothing being a Comte. I would not do the position justice.” The king laughed.   
“I’m sure there is some one that can teach you.” He gave a pointed looked to Athos. “Even then you are still my musketeer, and now you can not deny me when I ask that you hunt with me.” They just gaped


End file.
